The Children of The Agency
by Inu-Angel Z
Summary: [Discontinued] The Agency, an orginazation known to the public, secretly monitors the Engery used all over the world. The ones monitoring Nerima ask for help, and the home office sends reenforcements, two young, teenage 'girls'. A disaster, I'm sure.
1. Prologue: Arrival

Untittled So Far  
  
Prologue  
  
O/N I don't know what to call this story, so please give me suggestions if you review.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
A young girl no older than fifteen trugged through the pouring rain, her earlobe-length black hair plastered against her skull from wetness. Beautiful saphire eyes glared out at the gloomy streets of Nerima, telling anyone who looked her way that she was in a foul mood. She'd been searching this place for hours, looking for the Tendo Dojo. Her employer had sent her out here to diliver a package to 'one Nabiki Tendo of Nerima.' For some reason, the directions given to her were inaccurate.  
  
Turning a corner onto another road, the girl shivered. She knew her employer would be folowing her, or sent someone, mostly likely one of the Children, since this was her first time out on her own. Everyone else in the agency had been followed their first assignment. She was nothing speceil to the guy, maybe her friendship with one of his daughters made her an asset, but she didn't think so.  
  
A loud crash and shouting awoke her from her thoughts. She was infront of the Tendo Dojo finally, and two female voices were shouting at each other from an open part within the grounds. Knocking on the gate, she waited.  
  
When no one came, she knocked louder. Moments later a young woman, appearing in her late teens or early twenties, opened the gate. She asked politely, and the short haired girl answered, "I have a package for one Nabiki Tendo. Is she in residence?"  
  
Her employers had made sure that she attened classes with the other canidates for Children. They mostly learned langauges, dance, basic elementry schooling, and the optional fighting. There was also weapons training for the higher canidates or important people's children. Where she grew up it was a veriaty of traveling jobs as well as a school and village. Many village children such as herself were taught by the Teachers their. Not all, though, went on to work in for her employers or any other job giver.  
  
The woman before her just nodded and smiled, letting the soaking girl in before she caught a cold.  
  
******Ucchan's******  
  
The small black piglet sitting on the counter of Ucchan's sighed, remembering what had happened. Ukyou had found him after he had gotten caught in the rain, turned into a piglet and lost his things. She had been taking down her sign at the time. She had seen him and forgot about her sign, taking the 'poor thing' into her shop to feed. She'd muttered something about why Akane had let P-chan out at a time like this.  
  
His savior was now cooking her famous Japanese pizza, letting P-chan dry off. The door opened just as she finished his diner.  
  
Ukyou glanced up, not sure if she should turn this customer away. The girl no older than sixteen, long hair and clothes dripping on the floor, met the cheif's gaze. She smiled sheepishly at Ukyou, dropping her heavy bag and leaning against the door she had just come in from. The cheif desided not to turn away the tired girl, instead saying heartily, "Welcome to Ucchan's. How may I help you?"  
  
The girl's amber eyes fell on the black piglet staring at her. His eyes looked human, and she had seen them somewhere before. Suddenly remembering, she stared at the piglet a moment longer. Removing her gaze, she turned her attention to Ukyou. "I'll have anything, if you don't mind. I haven't eaten anything in a while, so I won't be picky."  
  
The girl smiled, though it didn't meet her eyes. Picking up her pack again, she slung it easily over her shoulder and took a seat near the piglet. His eye were pleading and he was sweating, hoping for her not to say anything since he reccognised her as well. The amber eyed girl just winked at him, trying to dry her loose clothing in the dry air.  
  
A plate was put in front of her by Ukyou, the Japanese pizza she had ordered. Smiling, the girl thanked the cheif. Finishing the dish in record time, the amber eyed girl sighed. Her blueish-raven hair had dried somewhat, framing her face loosely. She had no where to stay for the night, daring not follow the one employed by Father too far. He had given her strick orders to only watch him and keep him unaware of her presense.  
  
"Do you know where I can find room and bord, miss?" she asked the cheif, glancing at the pig. It was him alright, the one almost eaten by her oldest Sister and her friends. The cursed man who had become depressed when they found he was 1/2 pig and destroyed half of their house.  
  
Ukyou stared up at the girl. She was now sitting and checking her proffets. "Well, there is a place not far from here. Somethin' called the Holiday Inn, I think," the cheif answered, excepting the girl's money for the meal.  
  
"Thank you." Bowing, she stood and streached. Her bag was over her shoulder in a graceful movement, heading toward the door. P-chan followed her, almost unnoticed. The girl knew he was following, not chansing Ukyou finding out about his curse.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
A/N I know that was pretty short and I'll try to make the chapters longer. R/R please!  
  
*~Inu-Angel Z~* 


	2. Chapter One: Explainations

The Children of The Agency  
  
Chpater One: Explaining  
  
A/N Finally have a tittle!  
  
The blue-raven haired girl walked silently into the Holiday Inn, glancing around at the other waiting people. They seemed unaware of her presence, and that included the desk clerk who was currently helping a tough looking man find a room. Not wanting to waiting, she walked up steadily and interupted them. She stepped around the buff man, her attention on the clerk. "A room on the highest floor with a balcany, please."  
  
The clerk was stunned that this young woman would have the nerve to cut in line, renting a highest room even. Then he noticed the marking crest on her clothes, a sliver dragon around a black and blue jeweled sword, a pheonix in an arrow shape for her personal crest. He quickley set to work at the computer, knowing what her clothes meant; she was a high ranking in the Angency, an organization that had a high impact on hotels and most other chain buisnesses. If the manager was here, she would probably be showing this teen to her room herself.  
  
The tough guy wasn't at all happy at being ignored. He didn't know what the crests meant, since he was from Canada and wasn't in the fast food buisness or any other public place that knew about the Agency. All he knew was that he was being ignored because of some teenage punk that the clerk, in his twenties or so, probably had a crush on now. Glaring at the amber eyed girl, he lumbered up to her, standing right by her shoulder. "What do you think yer doin', girl?" he asked threateningly in English, since he didn't know Japanese. She looked like a foreinger to him as well, with her wide cat-like eyes and European featurs. His voice also had a French accent, as he was bilinguale to French.  
  
The amber eyed girl just ignored him, excepting the cardkey to her room. It was the penthouse apartement, the one that only speceil guests stayed in. That wasn't a surprise to her, since she knew what Father's reputation was. Not nessisarily Father's, though, the Angency its self was widely know. Now to get rid of this bothersome fellow with the big ego and small brain.  
  
He didn't like to be ignored, especially when he was talking to someone. What infuriated him even more was being ignored when he was threatening or talking to someone. No one ignored the Great Clyde and got away with it! All he could think of to do was attack her. Big mistake, for him of course.  
  
As Clyde charged at the girl, she sidestepped and tripped him. Caught off balance, he stumbled a few feet into a potted plant and kept going. He next ran into an old lady, knocking her over, and then smashed into the concreate wall. He left his impretion there, a bump in the flat surface. When he come to-thirty minutes later- she was gone. He shook fist at the staring croud, vowing to get revenge on the insolent girl who dared to cross him.  
  
The clerk, now on his brake, sweatdropped as the man started yelling threats to empty air. He knew better than to mess with a Watcher from the Agency. They made sure first time Feildsman didn't mess up a mition, meaning they were fully quilified and efitionent. He stared back to his book, tittled: The Agency. It had all the information for regular people, mostly employes where the members would be staying, needed to know about them. It had the crests and ranks, nothing about their daily life or fighting skills, though. He stared at the page he had just turned, skocked for the third time that day.  
  
A picture of the crest the girl wore as her personal simble tittled the page, followed by a description of those who used it.  
  
'The highest ranking Watchers use this as a house simble. It takes thirty to fifty years to complete training, usually, and sometimes even more time. Only the highest quilifed and trusted in the final testing are even made a canidate. The ones who prevail join the Children, an elite group highered as bodyguards or join the army speceil forcesses. Most are male, and only five females have passed the entrence exam.'  
  
Tendo Dojo  
  
The short haired girl held out the clipboard for Nabiki to sign, smiling slightly. She was still dripping wet, and the huge package beside her was as well. She'd carried it safely in her sleave all the way here. It would have been hard for anyone else besides her to, since she was a master of Hidden Weapons, just like Mousse.  
  
The family was gathered for dinner, Gemma a panda and Ranma a dripping female. Akane was glaring at her fiance after some misunderstanding, Soun eating and Kasumi smiling airily. Nabiki had been expecting the package, knowing it would come anyday now but not knowing it would be hand delivered. She signed the paper, never taking her attention off the unusual dilivery girl. She might be cursed like Ranma, for all anyone knew.  
  
The girl's sapphire eyes were wandering, taking everything in. Was it just her, or was the room spinning? Kasumi rushed to the girl's side as she fainted, kneeling by her in concern. It was decided she would stay in the oldest daughter's room, with the owner to care for the teen.  
  
As the now-male Ranma carried the unconcious person to Kasumi's room, he hoped she wouldn't bring trouble. If he had another fiancee, he'd go crazy. Aleast she seemed like a normal girl.  
  
Kasumi closed the door behind Ranma, making sure to lock it and ward the walls until they were sound proof. She'd requested help from the home office, and they'd sent a newbee. If her senses were right, this was one of the Cursed, Yashima maybe. She knelt beside her ordered help, hoping the girl's fever would brake soon. It had been a long time since she'd acted like her real self, not the airheaded oldest daughter Father had trained her to be.  
  
The said girl mumbled in her sleep, fever dreams occupying her subconcous.  
  
Holiday Inn  
  
The amber eyed girl sighed, snapping out of her watching daze. She'd seen Yashima cullapse in fever, and knew all that had just happened at the Tendo Dojo. The black pig was staring at her, used to the girl's far off gaze. After all, he'd spent months at the Agency in the Childrens' company. She was the oldest of them, her blood not letting her age past sixteen or seventeen. She was older than her Father, he knew.  
  
The girl smiled at him, something she did often enough, even if it didn't reach her eyes. He knew her loneliness, he was alone all the time, even if people were around. He hoped she had orders to remove his curse, not just to Watch and wait.  
  
She read his thoughts and shook her head, sad at not being able to help her friend. After saving himfrom her Sister and some other Novices she'd found out about his curse, the hard way. He knew about hers, the pain of all the knowledge she knew and the power she held. "I'm sorry, Ryo-san. I have orders only to observe the Tendo family and your rival Ranma. There has been a Fieldman there for a while, but she requested held. Her partner as well is having trouble helping the power problem. Tomarrow I will transfer to their school, since the Feildman sent has come down with a fever. It will brake in a week, and he will still be weak for a few days after."  
  
Ryouga nodded, anticabating this. All the time he'd spent with the girl, he'd learned a thing or too about reading future plans. He was still in pig form, so his answer was bwee and snorting. The amber eyed girl understood, of course. It was in her blood.  
  
The girl's face turned to consontration as she pulled a silver chain from her pocket. Silver was her mineral essence, part of her lifeblood and spirit. Her Energy was silver as well, a redish one though. Her aura shone her Energy color, engulfing P-chan as well. "Temporary complete!" was the only noise in the quiet silence, there was nothing else to call it.  
  
The light died down, and a human Ryouga sat beside the girl, completely naked but a pig no more. The cursed boy was happy, until the amber eyed girl warned him, "This is only temporary. It should last a week at most, so try not to get splashed with cold water in that time. If you do, and someone who knows about the curse sees you, you'll have to explain." Ryouga's happiness dropped, and he almost became despressed, something the amber eyed girl didn't want. "Don't forget to put some clothes on, Ryo-san," she added, leaving the room.  
  
Ryouga, blushing horribly, tried to find some. He only ended up in a closet, and waited for Tenshi to find him. That's what she said to call her, he remembered, clutching the sheet he'd taken from the bed tighter around him. The other girls had called her Sensei, everyone but her Sister. Her sister just called her girl or other names not worth repeating.  
  
Light awoke him from memories, as the girl opened the door he squinted at her. She held clothes in her hand, a sleeping outfit for him to borrow. She handed them to him and closed the door again, waiting for him to change.  
  
When he was decent, she opened the door again and smirked. She'd changed from her day training clothes to night clothes, loose fire-red pants and a chinese-style black shirt with emborded phoenixes, her personal animal. His was smililair, a black outfit with yellow emborded wolves, his personal animal while staying with the Agency.  
  
Tenshi smiled at him, knowing he was uncomfortable. The clothes were his, which she had storied in a parallel demention until now. They fit a little tightly, but they were comfortable to move in. "Would you like to talk, Okami? I haven't seen you in so long, and your parents even met at one of out Sights." Sights were outposts, places to watch a town and keep the Energy in order. If places becrme over active in Energy, such as Nerima, Feildman partners was sent to moniter the sorce.  
  
Ryouga just nodded, not sure what to say. She was one of the only girls nice to him, and he wasn't shy around her at all. She reminded him of a sister, and he knew she considered him a brother. That was their odd relationship, contrary to what some residents of the Agency might think.  
  
The eternally lost boy was awoken from his thoughts by a dragging sensation. His 'sister' was dragging him by the arm to the bedroom beside hers.  
  
When Ryouga began to walk on his own, Tenshi droped his arm. They would share a bathroom, since their rooms were connected by one. Ryouga would be shy to using it, she knew, and didn't want to make her friend uncomfortable. There was no helping it, anyway. She forsaw something that no one, not even Father, new. Something she would keep to herself until the time was right to tell.  
  
As they entered the Western style room the male martial artist would be using, his friend smiled at him. A real smile, not a fake one for the outside world. He knew what was coming. The Question.  
  
"Did you befeat Ranma yet, Ryo-san?"  
  
He'd excepted it, and knew she would be either sypathetic or disappoited if she knew the answer. But he had to tell the truth. She could read his mind anyway, if she wanted. "No," was the only simple, painful answer he could give.  
  
After a few moments of silence, all he heard was a sigh. "You know I can't remove your curse unless you deat him. He's the one who pushed you in, after all." She was only following the rules. If it was an accident that put the curse on them, she could remove it instently, no questions asked. If you were pushed or jumped in of your own free will, you had to defeat the one who caused the curse or find your true self, if you already hadn't. Ryouga hadn't found his true self, which could only be brought out by your soulmate or selfless acts, or defeated Ranma, who caused the curse.  
  
Ryouga just nodded, not looking Tenshi in the eye. "Get some rest, then. We'll talk more tommarow. And I'll need my the other Form you can help me with." Ryouga just nodded again, unsettled by her last comment. He knew how to help all too well.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Tendo Dojo  
  
Ranma was in pain, Akane was fuming, Soun was crying, Panda Genma was playing with a ball and Nabiki was taking pictures to sell to Kuno. The two Feildman slept in Kasumi's room, one awake and the other in a feverish sleep. The oldest Tendo daughter knew she'd have to pay a visit to her partner tommarow, along with Ranma. He needed some fixing up, after flying Akane Air five times in the same day.  
  
She sighed, turning over to get comfortable. Tommarow would be an interesting day, just like always.  
  
A/N I hoped you liked it! If you would like to veiw the layout of the penthouse where Ryouga and Tenshi are staying, cut and paste: Ultra-- Thank you for reviewing and the tittle suggestions.  
  
Inu-Angel Z 


	3. Chapter Two: Past to Present: Part I

The Children of The Agency  
  
Chapter 3: Past to Present, Part I  
  
..::Flashback::..  
  
The woods were quiet and tranquil, a place of peace and relaxation. Atleast, they were supposted to be. Something was disturbing this silent santuary, something that belonged to nature but didn't know it. The scream of "Where am I NOW?!" answered the question to who or what it was.  
  
Hibiki Ryouga stared around him, depressed and confused. After asking the Jusenkyo tour guide for directions to Nerima, he'd gotten lost again. And because of that stupid red haired girl chasing the panda, he was cursed with the pig. Stupid girl! This was all Saotome Ranma's falt!  
  
The clouds threatening to rain all day desided this was the perfect time to make another mortal life misrable and started to sprinkle. Then pour. Ryouga was now P-chan, even though he wasn't called that at the time.  
  
Trying to pull his heavy backpack and umbrella didn't help the poor piglet, either. Under the rain and heavy backpack, he grew tired. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was the siloet of a human, large and black against the bleak background.  
  
.:Much Later:.  
  
Ryouga awoke to the sound of boiling water and giggling girls. He was in an unkown kitchen, laying on the marble counter across from the stove. A beautiful woman, long brown hair braided loosely down her back turned to him, chopped vegtables with her friends, pausing now and then to gossip with them. They were all wearing the same kind of clothes, navy blue gi and loose-fitting pants of the same color and fabric. The only thing differant about them, besides the colored stripes down the side of each pant leg, was the symble or picture embriodered on to the gi back. Some wore roses or yin-yang signs, others the kanji for star or other symbles commonly used in female names.  
  
When the beautful woman turned around, most likely to get more vegtables from the dish beside him, she smiled. It wasn't a kind smiled, but an evil one directed at him. The other girls turned to watch their seeeming leader as she picked him up and easily ignored his squeeling and fighting. Her grip was iron, stronger then he thought a girl could be. Then he noticed how they all moved, with the grace of experienced fighters.  
  
This must be an Amazon training ground, or something close to it, he thought as the woman with the black stripe and sign on her back reading 'Tsuyu'[1] dropped him in the boiling pot of water. "We'll be having some nice sweet-and-sour pork for lunch today," he heard her say before his change back to a man began. ((No ryme intended))  
  
(([1] See Japanese dictionary at end of fic, please.))  
  
The girls began to scream as a quite nude Ryouga jumped out of the pot yelling, "Itai!" The only calm one was the 'Tsuyu' girl, surprised beyond beleif. Blushing bright red, he covered himself with his hands, looking for something more suitable for the task.  
  
A moment later another girl rushed in, calm and controled. She looked a little older than the youngest of 'Tsuyu's minions, seventeen at the oldest. But the air around her spoke of hidden wisdom and power, athority she used to calm the screaming girls who were running around like chickens with their heads chopped off.  
  
The girl's long black hair was braided down her back tightly, amber eyes staring chillingly out from behind long bangs. Her features were European, Ryouga thought, though her eyes were something he'd never seem before. They were cat-shaped and all seeing, watching eyes. She wore a gi and loose pants like the rest of them, though hers were midnight black with a blood red strype and phoenix symble. She was beautiful, lean body moving with inhuman grace as she walked toward him. Her clothes were loose fitting, he noticed, and hid her body well.  
  
As she walked towared him, the other girls parted and bowed respectingly. The only one he didn't see was the woman he sensed behind him. He'd found a kitchen towel to rap around his waist, and was very greatful to the quiet.  
  
The missing woman hugged him from behind, pulling her body close to his and causing him to blush even more. The girl with all-seeing eyes now stood before him, glaring coldly at the woman who's head now rested on his shoulder. He stood stature-still, unable to brake the woman's iron grip from shear embarassment, not knowing what to do or who these people were.  
  
The raven haired girl was the one to break the silence. "Let him go, Tsuyuna. You don't even know who he is." Her voice as cold and void of emotion, which caused the other girls to back out the door with bows and run as fast as they could away from her. She didn't seem to notice, but the 'Tsuyuna' woman did.  
  
Her backup gone, he felt her tense, though she didn't let go. "I have no need to know who he is. He's a fine specemine of manhood and would gladly amuse me, I would think." Her words caused him to turn an even deeper shade of red, if that was possible.  
  
"Do as I say, Tsuyuna, and let him go."  
  
Her words were a wisper, but threatened the woman holding him. Her eyes were daggers of ice, stabbing the beauty behind him. The glare made her shiver. Even though she hid it well, he could tell she was scared out of her wits.  
  
Tightening her hold possesively around him, she smirked. Or atleast he thought to did as she taunted the supposibly younger girl, "He is quite well built, you know. But a little young for your taste, isn't he, girl?"  
  
Even though Ryouga didn't understand, the 'girl' seemed to perfectly. Her bangs hid her eyes as her ki surrounded her in a battle aura. It was stronger than anything the teenage martial artist had ever seen, and he'd seen a lot in all his lost travels.  
  
The woman behind him released him at last, backing away from the blazing inferno the angry Watcher imitted. A blast of energy sailed past Ryouga and engolfed the scared Tsuyuna behind him.  
  
As the light cleared and everything came back to focuse, the woman who had held him was a burned pile on the floor. Nothing else was touched by the blast, surprinsingly, and that impressed Ryouga. Noticing that the girl was now beside him, and he was in nothing but a towel, the blush began to rise on his cheeks again.  
  
The girl just smiled, removing her gi. It fit him a little tightly, but it would do. The towel around his waist, he glanced at the girl beside him. Under the gi she wore a long-sleeved black under shirt, loose like the rest of her clothing. Another phoenix was embroidered on the back, all shades of red and orange.  
  
"You are a Hibiki, no dought about it. Don't look so surprised. You remember me, don't you? Well, if not, you should remember the girl who played with you when you turned seven." He did remember. She had been beautiful, silver hair and fire eyes. "I am that girl. We may talk later, then. Now to get you some clothes, and you can tell me all that has happened since then."  
  
Ryouga just nodded, following the girl he now remembered was called Tenshi out of the kitchen and down the hall. She had told him she was could be his onee-san, so he would never be alone. And he wasn't. Whenever his parents were lost and he needed someone to play with, she would be there in one form or another. She had always been with him, helping him out of depression or teaching him when he got lost on the way to school. Her presence had brought him peace of mind and comfort, like a Guardian Angel.  
  
She had stopped coming when he'd entered junior high and met Ranma. But he still remembered her, and every once in a while, he'd felt her presence. Sometimes he thought she /was/ Ranma! She'd appeared male enough times. But now was different. He had come to her, the place his mother and father had met and grown up. The Agency, as some called it. But he knew where it was, and who had built it. Everything.  
  
He was in Otherworld, Burannyuyoshi, a place of peace.  
  
.:Three Hours Later:.  
  
Ryouga sat watching Tenshi sew on the chair a few feet away. They'd stayed in her room, getting him clothes and talking. He was almost finished with his story, the girl listening silently, finishing her embroidery on a shirt. It wasn't like any of the Watcher's others, he noticed, having only seen her training clothes. They were all midnight black or fire red, some darker than others. They all had the phoenix sewn on the back of the gi, stripes black on red or red on black.  
  
As he finished his tail of past events with "I ended up here and you know the rest", she also finished her sewing. Her personalitly hadn't changed at all, and she smiled at him. Holding up the forest green chinese-style shirt, he stared. Perfectly embroidered wolves in yellow and black decorated the right to left sides, the front and back as well. They looked almost really, and he marvaled at her work.  
  
His mother, a known student under the Watcher, was excelent, but not as good as her. Of course, his mother had only had fifty or so years to learn, as the Immortal in front of him had had thousands.  
  
"Why wolves?" He was confused at that, expecting pigs as a joke. But the wolves howled out to him from the clothe, singing songs he understood in his core.  
  
The amber eyed girl laughed, her smile lighting up her face. She was the only girl he didn't blush around or made a fool of himself in front of. He loved her, of course, as she loved him. As family. It was nice, to have someone to depend on if he needed her. Having been caught up in getting revenge on Ranma for what he had done, his Guardian and friend had almost been lost from his mind.  
  
"Why?" Her voice, now serious, awoke him from his thoughts. "Your parents never told you. I'm surprised. But, of course, they were never around for long. Yuuki was always a forgetful girl, your mother." Yuuki was his oka-san's name here, having been born in winter like himself. Her personal sign was a snowy winter in a forest, having marriered her senpai called Shinrin.  
  
"You are desended from my great-grandmother, a Wolf Spirit given a physical form by Kami-san, her ancester. Your parents are cousins, you know, even if they are far apart. The blood is strong in them and even stronger in you, since you are their child. Whom ever you choose as your mate will have a strong and loyal consort." Ryouga blushed at her words, knowing what she meant. But before he could even think about that, though, he'd get his revenge on Ranma.  
  
Tenshi was serious still, and Ryouga wondered what she could be thinking. "Now, Ryo-san, you will be called Okami. I will train you in endurence and strength, among other things, but you must promise to only use your learning wisely. That means, you must go by our code of honor. It is close to the samurai code, if you know it. Do you except?"  
  
Ryouga thought a minute, not knowing what to do. If part of his said to except, the other to deny.  
  
Should I? he asked his shoulder Angel and Devil?  
  
[Do it! You could use what she teaches you to help people, just like you always wanted!] That was the Angel, a chibi-Ryochan in a beautiful white robe.  
  
{But if you except, you can't get revenge for what Ranma did to you!} the Devil argued, a chibi-Ryochan in black leather with horns and a triangle tail.  
  
He has a point.  
  
[You're right, for once.] Scary! The Angel was agreeing with the Devil!  
  
{Just ask her.}  
  
Wha..?  
  
[Ask her.]  
  
But...  
  
{[JUST ASK HER!!]} the Angel and Devil yelled together, annoyed.  
  
"Could I get revenge on Ranma?"  
  
There! I asked her! Happy now?!  
  
There was no reply, since the Angel was playing strip poker with the Devil and loosing badly.  
  
Tenshi blinked, then smiled, chuckling quietly at the chibi-Ryochans. She could see them, Ryouga knew, because it was in her blood. "Of course! As long as you don't kill him or hurt him too badly. He has upset you too much other wise. Anyone who hurts you, ototo-san, shall be punished."  
  
Ryouga blinked, letting what she said register. When it finally made sense he smiled goofily, glomping her. She just smiled as well and hugged him back. After a few moments, she noticed Ryouga had fallen asleep. Lifting him effortlessly, stronger than normal mortals even in her weekened form, and carried him to their ajoined bedrooms.  
  
His was decorated in forest green, golden yellow and dusk black. Impersonal as it was, she'd hung work his mother had embroidered while she trained here. The women learned basic court skills from every country, from the tea ceremony in Japan to Reinasance dance. You never know where you'd end up after you granduated. You may become a teacher, spy, bodyguard or many more things.  
  
She had sewn his sheets and decorated them with nature scenes she thought he'd like. They were spelled to never wrinkle or ruin. She had cast the spells as she had spun, woven and sewn. They had to do everything here themselves, having no contact with the outside world. Of course, fifty years here would be only a month or so on Earth. This was another demention, a place of peace as Ryouga knew. The flow of time didn't matter here. Even mortals ages only a few monthes in fifty years. The one with Blood of Animal or decended from Spirits didn't age at all. They could spend thousands of years here and age not a thing. Their hair and nails, among other things, would grow, but nothing else would.  
  
She smiled down at her new student, taking a medical check to make sure he'd be alright. A few bruises and scratches, nothing serious to heal. His Blood of Wolf was awakening more, giving him endurence beyond human standerds and the abilty to heal rapidly.  
  
He looked peaceful, his dreams relaxing for once in what seemed like years. As she made sure he was comfortable and stood to leave, he wispered her real name. They were connected, like all siblings were, even if they didn't have the same parents. Only two people knew her real name besides herelf, and the second was dead. She'd killed him and made sure his soul was gone from exisence. The other was deceased as well, and her soul had been reencarnated mutipile times already. He would have to be the Newest...  
  
..:.:..:.:..  
  
Their days fell into a pattern: awake at sunrise and run four miles; breakfast made by the kitchen staff, who stayed as far away from them as they could; more work outs and weapons practice, though Ryouga rufused to learn to ice skate, saying the cold water would bring out his curse; hunting or fishing for lunch and cooking it in the undisterbed woods surrounding the Otherworld buildings.  
  
Ryouga loved the woods, nature in the area inperticular. Having wandered all his life, he'd become intune to the language called Nature and knew what went on around them. Sometimes they spent the night outside, under the stars, with other Novices learning the outdoors. They asked Tenshi many questions and her answers always got them thinking.  
  
On most afternoons they had language classes for an hour or so. Ryouga, called Okami by almost everyone now, surprised his tutors with all the words in many different dialects from all over the world he'd learned in his travels. He even knew some Evish, recently remembered by the humans who loved the books Lord of the Rings [2].  
  
(([2] I do not own LotR or Ranma 1/2. Really, if I did, do you think I'd be writing Fanfiction?))  
  
Later in the afternoon, the lessons varied from Math to History to Science. He had a High School education already, from Tenshi teaching him in his early years, but needed to be reminded of it. The evening was free time, when all the Novices and their teachers gathered together and talked, or had a party.  
  
Since it never rained, Ryouga thanked Kami-sama for that, most of breaktime was held outside. It was fun and relaxing after a day of hard work. Sometimes the Novices spared or finished work as they listened to someone tell a story or music. The teachers sometimes looked younger than thier students, but most were over a thousand. Some were young, 500 human years spent in Burannyuyoshi since they were born.  
  
It was the peaceful time in Ryouga's life until other male Novices, and some female, challenged him to fights. He beat them easily, thanks to Tenshi's training, and always helped them up. No one challenged him twice, saying he wasn't as the rumors told him to be: a cold blooded killer trained by a late assain and sent here by a favor owed to Sensei.  
  
Everyone called Tenshi Sensei. Most, alteast. She was the most sought after teacher, said to be the daughter of Father, the headmaster.  
  
Ryouga knew differently. This Father was thousands of years younger than Tenshi, a tall, heavily built man and ancester to his parents. Tenshi didn't like him, and only did his bidding because he wad also High Preist of Light, whatever that meant. Tenshi was no Preistess or Queen, contrary to rumors of her also being the High Preist's consort.  
  
After sixty years of training, he had mastered many weapons, leanered many languages and had a PHD education in many things. His yellow and black flected headband was a sign of his passing and also a hidden weapon. His hair had grown extremely, braided tightly and pulled up into tight bun like many other passing Novices. He would have to cut it to leave, something he had done only once before, after Ranma.  
  
He wore his customary clothes as you see him in the series, save his backpack and umbrella. Tenshi held them easily as she stood before him, the only one aloud to see him off. Ryouga had grown used to her strength, knowelge, and company, knowing he would miss her beyond beleif. They had grown closer, if that was possible, thanks to the bond they shared, an understanding of loneliness and loss.  
  
"I will miss you much, Okami." Ryouga had long since learned that his sensei couldn't, or won't, cry. Her eyes held no tears, but sparlked with pain.  
  
"Me too, Tenshi." His eyes were threatening to water, something he wouldn't let happen. A martial artist trained by Tenshi won't show a weakness like tears.  
  
Tenshi handed him his pack with the old umbrella, his father's old weapon of choise, strapped to it. "This path will lead you to the other side and Saotome Ranma's school. Be careful, Hibiki Ryouga. This Ranma was raised since birth to be a man among men. He may not be easy to beat."  
  
Ryouga just smiled at her, sliding the backpack onto his lean form easily. It wasn't any heavier than his old training weights. Lighter, accually. "No need to worry. I know."  
  
As her 'brother' began to walk away, she called, "Remember as well, ototo-san, to never transform in front of anyone. Also, don't use /IT/." As he nodded, she continued in his mind, 'Goodbye for now, Ryochan. I will always be Wathcing.'  
  
Ryouga smiled as he walked, thanking his 'sister' silently in her true name. She smiled as well, happy to help.  
  
..::End Flashback::..  
  
Ryouga awoke from his memories to smiling amber eyes and "Time to go, Ryo-san." She was leaning over him, causing Ryouga to jumping in fright and back away. She's changed from her sleeping clothes to a Furikan High School male uniform, her raven hair still braided tightly. He knew what she wanted from him, and he had no choice but to help.  
  
"Come on, ototo-san. /YOU/'re coming to school with me." That wasn't what he had been excepting.  
  
"No change?" he asked weekly, unnerved by her change in temperment.  
  
"No change. And don't worry, Ryochan! I'm only acting, just like you do." She smiled, and he bushed in embarassment at what she meant.  
  
He wasn't as stupid as people thought he was. He knew Ranma whenever he dressed up while Ranko. It was such fun to act, a private joke with himself. Ryouga couldn't wait to tell the other boy after he defeated him, if only to see the look on his face.  
  
"Come now, please, ototo-san." Tenshi wasn't really impatient, just acting her new personality.  
  
Ryouga changed into his usual clothes, packed his backpack and succured his umbrella. Calling his 'sister' in to lead him to Akane's High School, he grabbed her arm and they walked.  
  
Chapter ThreeOwari  
  
Next: Chapter Four: Past to Preset: Part II about the Tendo Clan  
  
.:Japanese Guide:.  
  
-chan-- honorrific for small child or close female/male; mostly female  
  
-kun-- honorrific for young boy or close male friend  
  
-san-- everyone honorrific; Miss/Ms. female, Mr. male  
  
-sama-- everyone honorrific showing great respect; Lord or Lady  
  
chibi-- small  
  
itai-- Ouch!  
  
Kami-- God  
  
kanji-- a form of Japanese writing similar to Chinese characters  
  
ki-- energy/aura in this case; also tree  
  
gi-- male kimono-type shirt  
  
oka-san-- mother  
  
okami-- wolf  
  
onee-san-- older sister  
  
ototo-san-- younger brother  
  
senpai-- upperclassman  
  
sensei-- teacher/master  
  
shinrin-- forest  
  
tenshi-- angel  
  
tsuyu-- dew  
  
yuki-- snow  
  
.:Credits:.  
  
Jenny Peg-- Thank you. I hope you enjoyed this one.  
  
guardianangeloflight-- Thank you...I think...confused 


End file.
